I'll fight for you
by Guardian of the Nine Realms
Summary: When Sesshomaru had the battle with the panther demons. Jaken fetched Inuyasha and Katsumi, Sesshomaru's full blooded sister. She went missing that battle. He thought her dead. Fifty years later he finds his sister protecting inuyasha's wench Kagome from Naraku. When Inuyasha is no where to be found. Will he let them follow him? Will Sesshomaru grow feelings for a certain mortal?
1. Chapter 1: The new girl and her past

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Inuyasha. But I do own my OC, Katsumi.

I'll fight for you.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome stood in the meadow where the bone eaters well is.

'Ugh! Inuyasha is so annoying! I just want to go home for a day. I haven't been back in two weeks!' Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome, Naraku hasn't been seen in almost a moon! I think he's planning something. If you attempt to go back now I'll put a tree in the well again!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyashaaa," Kagome said.

His eyes widened.

"Kagome, no!" He said.

"Sit boy!" She said as his beads around his neck drug him face first to the ground. He mumbled something about Kagome being a useless bitch.

Kagome decided to add another 'Sit'z

A moment later he stood.

"Kagome what the hell was th-" He stopped talking and sniff the air.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Let's go get the others."

Inuyasha gathered the others in Kaede's hut shortly after.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"We're leaving, I smelled Naraku fighting Sesshomaru just now." He said then he sniffed the air again.

"What the hell?! I smell Sesshomaru's blood. Let's go!" He said as they all ran out of the hut and Kagome got on inuyasha's back with Shippo on her shoulder and Sango and Miroku riding Kirara.

They were getting closer and closer. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru wouldn't want to see them.

The only times he's been injured is with fighting inuyasha. Naraku is to weak. Something must be up, but Inuyasha didn't smell Sesshomaru's companions with him.

They made it to a clearing seeing Naraku battle some woman that smelled like Sesshomaru. Naraku sent her flying. She has black hair and bright purple eyes. She looked at most 5'3. She wore a light purple fighting kimono with a green sash and a sword on her hip. She is a dog demon like Sessomaru.

Is she his mate?

"Inuyasha help her!" Kagome yelled.

Woman yelled back. "I don't need help from a half Breed and pathetic humans." The girl said still facing Naraku.

"Fine, when you die it's on you bitch!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha and his friends watched the battle.

"Naraku, fifty years as a prisoner is long enough! Most people think me dead because of you!" The girl yelled.

Naraku laughed.

"How awful." Inuyasha heard Kagome whisper.

"You will come with me again Katsumi!" Naraku said with a laugh.

"I think not!" The girl Naraku called Katsumi yelled.

She swung her arm and a whip of Black Lightning came out of her fingertips slicing Naraku's puppet in half.

She then stood alone.

Inuyasha saw her wince as she placed her right hand on her left side near her sword where she was injured. Inuyasha walked up to her while her back was turned.

"Hey listen, I know you don't want help, but your injured." Inuyasha told her.

She turned to Inuyasha and he was five feet from her. Inuyasha then noticed she had Sesshomaru's markings. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"I don't need help from the likes of you." She said.

'Fine if that is how it'll be.' Inuyasha thought.

She turned her back to Inuyasha. He walked up to Katsumi and punched her in the head. She fell to the ground. She was out cold.

"Inuyasha! That was uncalled for!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' He thought.

"Sit boy!" She yelled as Inuyasha hit the ground.

"Ungrateful bitches." He mumbled. He slowly stood back up. He walked up to the girl and picked her up over his shoulder.

"Let's set up camp nearby." Inuyasha told the others. They nodded.

Two hours later. Kagome dressed her wounds. Katsumi started to stir. A moment later she sat up against a nearby tree. The Inu gang had a fire going so she would be warm. It was just getting dark.

"Where am I?" She asked looking around at all of the people around her. She looked at Inuyasha.

"You knocked me out didn't you?" She said with anger in her voice.

"And if I did?" Inuyasha asked.

"Then I'll kick your Ass!" She said as she attempted to stand. She leaned against the tree she sat against.

Inuyasha stood

"Ha, you must be asking for a death wish." He said.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

Fuck! Inuyasha hit the ground. That's the fourth time today!

Kagome ran in between the two.

"Stop this please. Katsumi were not your enemy. We wish to help that's all. Inuyasha has a bad temper. Just ignore him." She told her.

Inuyasha yelled. "You Better not ignore me!" Kagome did.

He walked away "Whatever." He said in a pissed off tone as he sat against a tree.

Kagome turned to Katsumi. "You told Naraku you were not going to be with him anymore after fifty years. Can I ask what happened?" Kagome asked. She nodded.

Katsumi slowly sat back down.

"Please sit and I'll tell you all." Katsumi said and Kagome did.

* * *

 ***Flashback 50 years ago. Katsumi's story.***

* * *

"Katsumi! Your brother needs your help! The panther demons are planning a battle against him. Your half breed brother won't come because he was sealed to a tree by a priestess." Jaken said as they stood in a clearing in the woods.

"Have you or my brother talked to my half demon brother in a while? I still haven't seen him before." She asked jaken.

He shook his head no.

"So does brother actually need my help? Or did you come to me thinking he did?" Katsumi asked.

"Well the men your father saved In the first battle came to assist him. But I thought you might want to as well." He said.

"Alright Jaken. But if he gets mad for me coming it's on you. Now hold on." She said grabbing him and putting him on Her shoulder.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha is her half brothers. Their father had bedded another female but Inukimi took her in since her mother died in childbirth.

She pointed two fingers to the sky. The thunder clouds started forming around. Lightning zapped down and back up bringing Her and Jaken with it. We they teleported to the battle ground where Sesshomaru was at. Lightning sent them to the ground. She landed on her feet.

Jaken jumped off and ran to Sesshomaru. Jaken started bowing in apology.

"Milord, the half demon was sealed to a tree but I found your sister. I am glad we now have more allies." Jaken said standing at full height. Sesshomaru started walking towards His sister in silence. While stepping on Jaken on purpose.

He got three feet from her. "Sister, are you sure you wish to take part in this battle?" He asked.

"Yes, I can do this. When father died you were the one that trained me. I owe you that much." She said with a small smile.

"You owe me nothing." He said with his mask in place.

"I don't care. I'm here to help brother." She said. He nodded once.

The panther demon army approached. Sesshomaru turned to face them. As did Katsumi. The army ran at The siblings and Sesshomaru's men. Sesshomaru used his acid whip. The only blood he had on him was his enemy's.

When Sesshomaru's men retreated. It was just Katsumi and him fighting. They were on opposite ends of the battlefield. Her or him didn't have a scratch on them.

Katsumi turned and saw a man wearing a baboon costume. He came at Her knocking Her out. She woke up in a cell. For fifty years he would always torture Her. He told her that her brother thought she was dead. Naraku said he would have Katsumi's power. She spent that whole fifty years chained up.

* * *

 ***End of flashback. Present time.***

* * *

"When you saw me just now that was the first time a had seen the outside world since the battle." Katsumi said.

Kagome had her left hand cupped over her mouth. The demon slayer had tears in her eyes. Inuyasha stood.

"I am that half demon, Sesshomaru's half brother." He said. Katsumi's eyes widened.

Then She sniffed the air. His sent was of her fathers and a humans. Katsumi knew her father had another son because Inutaisho had an affair with a human just like he did with her mother. Katsumi slowly stood.

Everyone looked at her.

She walked up to Inuyasha. "It's nice to meet you brother." She said to him.

Kagome then got up and looked at Katsumi. "Do you want to travel with us?" She asked excitedly. Katsumi nodded with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise visit

Disclaimer: I only own Katsumi. I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

I'll fight for you.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked down the forest trail with his pack when he noticed a familiar smell.

He couldn't put his claw on it. He then stopped and looked at the trees around him. Everyone stopped behind him.

"Jaken." He said.

The stupid imp ran up to him and fell on his face in the process.

He looked toward Jaken. Not even turning to face him.

"Yes, milord." The imp answered.

"I will be back. If anything happens to Rin while I am gone, I will kill you. Then I will revive you to do it again. Understood?" Sesshomaru said.

"Ye-yes mi-milord." The imp studdered. Sesshomaru started to walk off when Ah-Uh stopped Sesshomaru with a grunt. He turned his head toward the dragon a little and he nodded his heads at Sesshomaru.

The dog demon walked into the darkness of the forest.

The dragon usually doesn't bother to make noises. But Sesshomaru assumed he knew that they was in the same area where the panther demon battle took place. He truly cared for Sesshomaru's sister.

When she died he wasn't the same. Sesshomaru walked to a large open clearing where no grass grew. It was shaped in a circle. He assumed this is where the scent came from. Because the panther demons scent still lingers as well.

On the far end is a hollowed out tree.

Sesshomaru smelled the air to make sure no one was in the area. When there wasn't, He walked to the tree and kneeled. There was a stone. A large one. It was two feet in width and three feet in length. He had his servants at the castle paint it pink.

But they also wrote. "Katsumi. Beloved daughter, sister, and friend." Sesshomaru didn't mind though.

He stood and looked down at Katsumi's grave.

Sesshomaru felt like he failed his own promise to protect her. But he wouldn't fail with Rin. When he couldn't find Katsumi's body, he put the rock here. She deserved this at least.

He turned and walked away. He walked back the way he came. He smelled out his pack and went to their scent.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how was your walk?" Rin asked as he came into sight.

* * *

He stopped walking when he got about five feet from her.

"It fared well. I assume you have behaved." He said.

"Yes my lord." She said with her big toothy smile. Sesshomaru looked toward Jaken.

"Jaken, get prepared to leave. We will continue to travel." He commanded.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." He answered. Moments later Jaken was ready to leave.

We had traveled five miles and the sun was starting to go down.

'Rin needs to sleep.' Sesshomaru thought. He stopped again. They followed suit.

"Jaken set up camp." He demanded.

"Yes milord." It took him twenty minutes.

Sesshomaru sat down against a tree. Rin was asleep and Jaken was asleep up against a tree near Rin. His staff leaning on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru smelled the area for a threat.

He smelled Inuyasha and his pathetic friends.

He smelled again.

'Naraku is in the same area as the half breed. Wait it's that scent again. Impossible, We aren't in that area anymore though.' He thought then stood.

Sesshomaru looked to Ah-Un and the dragon nodded. Sesshomaru he would protect Rin with his life. Sesshomaru would see what this scent is then he'll kill it along with Inuyasha and Naraku.

* * *

Its been a week since Katsumi started traveling with the Inuyasha gang.

There are times when they are in a rush and they will gain speed so Katsumi would run.

She can't fly like her older brother. But she was glad she could use lightning and teleport. Well she can do just about anything with lighting on the ground.

They were walking down a path near the side of a cliff. That cliff went down far to. Like a thousand feet. But it was the path unfortunately.

Then out of no where a guy with black hair in a high ponytail appeared in front of us. He was pale and has Bluish purplish eyes. With a sword on his back. Inuyasha called him Byakuya. Katsumi thought he was beautiful. He also had a little demon slayer boy with him and Kagura. Katsumi haf known her for alittle bit now.

"Give me back my brother. Kohaku can you hear me? Please wake up!" Sango yelled with her voice cracking.

"It won't work he's to gone slayer. He is a loss cause. Now that you all are here. I will kill you all once and for all." Byakuya said.

"The hell you will!" Inuyasha said drawing Tetsusaiga.

"Kohaku. You have the monk, slayer, fox, and cat. Kagura take out the miko and the bitch." Katsumi heard byakuya say. They went to do what he said.

Sango and Miroku were trying to fight Kohaku without killing or hurting him.

Inuyasha faught byakuya and Katsumi and Kagome had Kagura.

"Eance of blades." She said.

The wind blades hit Katsumi straight On even after she tried to dodge.

She wasn't even paying attention then they sent sent flying into the stone wall. Katsumi winced in pain and she stood.

"Dance of blades!" Kagura said. The attack hit the rock below Kagome's feet. The rock started to crumble.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled for help.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. By the time Kagome started to fall Kirara couldn't save her mid air so Ikatsumi ran and jumped with her. She had her in a hug like hold.

The females were falling mid air and Kagome was screaming. The ground came sooner then expected. Katsumi took the blow of the fall each time hitting rock after rock until she hit the ground while keeping Kagome from getting hurt. She didn't get a scratchon her. But Katsumi on the other hand was covered.

They landed in a huge clearing. Kagome stood.

"Katsumi, are you crazy?! You could've been killed." She said looking down at the demoness Laying there.

"Here." Kagome said as she held out her hand for her to take. Katsumi did then stood.

"You mean she will be killed." Katsumi heard Naraku say.

He chuckled.

"Did you honestly think you could escape me?" He asked.

"Yes I did actually." Katsumi said going to stand in front of Kagome. Kagome drew an arrow back.

"Naraku, not another step." She said. He laughed.

"Naraku, I beg you leave her out of this." Katsumi pleaded.

"Alright, you and I will battle this out here." He said to Katsumi.

"Kagome, stay out of this." She said not even turning to look at her.

"Get to a safe distance." Katsumi told her. Kagome didnt argue as She went back about twenty yards.

Naraku then sent his tentacles at Katsumi. She sliced them with her claws. She knew not to be absorbed with his scraps.

Naraku then flew to her and grew the pale spikes on his arm to hit her. He hit her chest

Katsumi winced as the cut made her bleed more than she already was with her other wounds.

"Katsumi!" She heard Kagome yell.

Naraku laughed. He went back a few feet. Katsumi staggered.

"Naraku, if I must die during this battle I will. But only in protecting Kagome." She told him.

"What is that girl to you?!" He asked.

"Shes a dear friend and will be there to kill you!" Katsumi said sending her lightning whip at him. It cut his face. He then sent three tentacles at her and she couldn't dodge.

Katsumi awaited the hit to come. But it never did.

Out of nowhere she felt an arm grab her waist and get her out of the way. She was out beside Kagome in the blink of an eye. The arm was gone.

Kagome looked past Katsumi in fear. The demoness then turned to see the back of Sesshomaru's slowly walking toward Naraku.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. It's about time you save your sister from me and at a near death experience at that. What a good brother you are." Naraku said trying to piss off Sesshomaru.

"Enough." Was all he said.

He drew tokijin.

"Dragon strike!" He yelled sending the attack at Naraku. It hit him head on. He screamed in pain as he was hit with the poelwerful attack. He then retreated into his cloud of miasma.

Sesshomaru started to walk back to the females.

"Sister, inuyashas wench. Follow if you so choose." He said with his usual emotionless mask.

He the started walking off.

"As you know sesshomaru my name is Ka-go-me, Kagome! Its easy!" Kagome said with in a very pissed off tone as she followed Katsumi and Sesshomaru.

He did not respond. But he was already reconsidering allowing the human to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise attack

I only own katsumi. i dont own the charactors of Inuyasha

When Sesshomaru saw Katsumi about to be killed by Naraku he nearly panicked. He moved her out of the way and dropped her near Inuyasha's wench.

Sesshomaru turned to Naraku and started walking towards him. When he said that smart remark about Sesshomaru just now coming to save his sister. His eyes flashed red for a second.

"Enough." He said

"Dragon strike!" Sesshomaru sent his attack at the pathetic spider.

It hit its mark head on and it had him escaping again.

Sesshomaruthen turned and walked back toward his sister and the miko. He'll come for his wench soon enough so Sesshomaru could tolerate her for now.

"Sister, Inuyasha's wench, follow me if you so choose." He said walking back toward his pack. Whether they followed or not.

He heard what the wench said. He was starting to debate on killing this useless bitch.

They finally got close to his pack. Sesshomaru looked over to the horizon.

The sun coming up.

Rin should be awake.

Sesshomaru took two more steps and the feeling of fear was slowly creeping its way into his mind.

He smelled blood.

Rin's blood.

He ran as fast as he could. He didn't care about pride right now. Rin was more important. He heard his sister following behind him Inuyasha's wench on her back.

He made it back to the clearing with his sister behind him and Ah-Un clawed up and Jaken was knocked out.

Sesshomaru kneeled next to Rin.

She was crying, almost hyperventilating.

"Please Rin, I need you to calm down and tell me who did this." Sesshomaru asked her.

"It was a bear demon! He hurt Ah-Un and me Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said while crying.

Sesshomaru stood and followed its scent.

'The bear will pay for hurting what is mine!' Sesshomaru thought to himself as his anger rose.

'Sesshomaru was so kind to that little girl.' Kagome thought.

"Kagome, your a human so check on the human child please. I'll check on the dragon. Jaken is fine." Katsumi asked. Kagome nodded.

The little girl seemed so fragile so Kagome gently approached her.

Kagome kneeled in front of her. She was leaning against the tree.

"Hi, I'm Kagome and I'm here to help you." Kagome said with a smile as she was slowly moving closer.

Kagome knew she was scared and if she were to approach her quickly it would scare her more. When she finally let Kagome approach she looked at Rin and sat her bag down.

"Hey can I check out your wounds?" Kagome asked her.

"Its just on my arm." She whispered.

She showed Kagome. It wasn't too bad but it could get infected.

"Can I clean it for you? It might sting alittle." Kagome said to her. Rin nodded as tears rolled down her face.

"Hey Kagome, do you have a bottle of water?" Katsumi asked. Kagome got in her bag and threw it to her.

"Where did you learn the heal like that wench?" Kagome heard a voice behind her. But when she heard 'wench' she knew exactly who it was.

Kagome turned to Katsumi barely. Katsumi shook her head no. As if saying 'Don't tell him.'

"I learned it from where I come from." Kagome said.

"And where's that exactly?" He asked.

"Ill tell you later." Kagome said.

Katsumi almost facepalmed Kagomecould tell and had to hold from laughing.

"There all better now uh, what's your name?" Kagome asked

"Rin!" She said with a big smile. She was still in pain. But Kagome guessed she was happy to see another human.

"Hey do you want to pick flowers with me while they check on ah-un?" She asked.

"Sure." was Kagome's resonce.

Katsumi heard what Rin called the dragon. He didn't have a name when she was captured.

"Ah-Un is it now? It suits you." Katsumi said as she heard a pained grunt coming from him.

"I've missed you so much." Katsumi said.

He tried to lift both heads.

"Shhh, just lay there and try to sleep." Katsumi whispered.

When he was asleep she stood. She was glad that water cooled him off. It wouldn't take long for him to heal. He just needed rest.

Katsumi turned to see her brother watching Rin. She went over and stood beside him.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed Jaken." She said with a laugh.

"It'll happen eventually." He said. Katsumi gave a small smile

"Do you remember when I was born and father said I was a black inu that was super rare?" Katsumi asked Sesshomaru.

He nodded still watching Rin and the miko in the meadow.

"He said my power was even more rare and there are time I can't control it." He nodded.

"I know you've attempted to swing at me with that power of yours." He said. Katsumi laughed.

"When I turned eighteen you were still young. But you ended up getting the Tensaiga. Inuyasha got the Tetsusaiga and father gave me a necklace. He said it's is from mother but I haven't seen her yet to talk about how to use it but I know what it does." Katsumi said he then turned his face to look at Katsumi.

"Say how Rin has been revived twise. If she were to die again I could bring her back with my necklace. Also if I wanted to to bring father back I could. With a full functioning body and all." Katsumi said

"how do you know Rin has been revived twice? Also, how can you bring people back like that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I can sense the aura of tensaiga around Rin. Same with jaken. But i can also sense mothers necklace aswell aroubd the girl. I am shocked she revived her for you." Katsumi paused.

Katsumi pulled the necklace out from under her kimono. It was like a tiny pearl.

"I only get to revive five people in my life time. And if its ever needed Rin will always have a reserved spot." Katsumi said.

"Hn." Was his response as he turned again to watch Rin play with the miko.

Hopefully, Katsumi would be safe with her brother this time.


	4. Chapter 4: Pain and anger

Disclaimer:I don't own inuyasha only katsumi.

Katsumis POV

Brother watched rin play with kagome. "What happened to you with naraku?" He asked. "During the battle I kept seeing a white baboon. I slayed the petty demons around me then he was at the end of the woods. He then flew at me And knocked me out. I woke up in a cell where he tried to drain my power from me but it didn't work. So he tried to break me but telling me he killed you. And I knew he lied. He then tried to tell me you was glad I was dead. But that was after thirty years of being there. It almost broke me. When I learned that a half demon cut off your arm I was mad that you got hurt and I almost lost myself to my beast. I didnt believe it. But a week ago he hasn't took me off the chains or changed them since he captured me fifty years ago. so I pulled the chains and they broke. Naraku chased me out into the sunlight that I hadn't seen in fifty years. And he chased me to a clearing and we faught. Our half brother tried to help but I said no. When I cut him in half I learned it wasn't the real naraku.I had traveled within inuyashas group since." I said me and my brother still watching rin. "Inuyasha was the one that cut off my arm. But it was in the heat of battle." He said I nodded.

An hour later. Sesshomarus POV

My sister has been through so much. Much like rin. Now that I learned she's alive maybe I should take her to the battle site and show her what's there. I looked forward. Katsumi joined inuyashas wench and rin in the field of flowers. I heard jaken stir then stand. "Jaken." I said. Jaken then ran at me and bowed low. "Please Forgive me lord sesshomaru, that bear was scary and I passed out." He said. Slowly standing. "Jaken look around you and give me so extreme reason I should not kill you for your weakness." I said coldly. He looked around and noticed ah-un on the ground in pain. "I have none. But please don't. Lord sesshomaru I'll do better." He said back to me. "Hn." I said.

I walked in to the field with rin. "Lord sesshomaru! Look I found you a white flower. Its for you!" She said running up to me, holding the flower for me to take. I looked down at her for a moment debating on if i should in front of these people. When she smiled i then reach down and she hands me the flower. I just held it. When she helped me when I was hit by the full force of the wind scar she didn't care I was a demon. She wanted to help. And she did. When I found her dead and revived her I thought that it was the least I could do for her.

I stood in the field watching inuyasha wench tickle rin. 'Shed be a good mother some day' the thought came out of no where. What the? I was in deep thought when I heard someone approach. I looked up and inuyashas wench was ten feet from me. I could smell her uneasiness. "Um sesshomaru, I hate to be a burden on you but i wanted to say thank you for saving katsumi and i. And also for letting us travel with you." She said. Jaken spoke "you stupid wench! Its lord sessh-" i interuped. " jaken, leave her be." I commanded. He bowed and apologized. Then walked off. I turned to inuyasha wench.

"Wench last I checked I didn't save you or anyone. You both were in my way so I removed you. And the half breed will come soon enough or I'll kill you. Also the smell of your uneasiness disgust me." I said bitterly. She then walked up to me and poked my chest. "Okay if that's how it'll be last I checked You don't scared me! And my uneasiness was from me trying to thank you. And I bathe everyday so i know i dont stink for your information asshole!" She paused to poke my chest again with her tiny finger. And rin and katsumi turned to us and watched. "And another thing how would you feel if I called you man or demon?" She asked lookin up at me. My eyes narrowed. No bitch not even my sister has defied me this way! I won't stand for it!

"Wench, I don't want to be around rin for this arugement. You will follow me." And she did. We were just out of rins sight when I stopped and so did she. I turned to her. She looked mad. "You know what your just a arrogant demon who don't care about anyone but himself!" She yelled. Before she could even blink I had her pinned to the closest tree with my hand around her neck. "Then I guess killing you now Would be beneficial. I don't see why inuyasha hasn't killed you. Had you not been the shikon miko and the only one beside that dead bitch that inuyasha follows around that can purify the jewel, I would kill you without a second thought and with no regret." I said squeezing her throat harder. She started trying to break from my grasp. I let her go and she fell to the ground crying while gasping for air. I walked back to rin and the wench started to as well after she stood.


	5. Chapter 5: Remembrance

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, only katsumi.

The next day. Sesshomarus POV

I let my pack have a break from walking I sat against a tree near the river were katsumi and rin were splashing water at each other. I looked to my left and the wench was looking to books. "Wench." She turned to me. "Are you educated?" I asked she nodded not looking up. I slowly stood and walked beside her and kneeled. But not to close. She looked me in the eyes. "I wish to see what it is you do." I said she patted the spot beside her on the same tree. I nodded as I sat. "This book is about the earth. Its called biology." She said. "You seem to hate it." I said "I do." She replied. "then why read it?" I asked. "Where I learn they give me questions that I have to answer by looking through the book." She said. "Where do you do your schooling?" I asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said.

Kagomes POV

Holy shit! Sesshomaru is having a conversation with me! "Don't worry I can smell your lies." He said. That was a dick thing to say. "I'm from 500 years in the future." I said. His eyes widened slightly. "How did you get here?" He asked. I shouldn't tell him that he would kill everyone in my time. "I won't go there if you don't want me to. And if you need to go home at anytime, we can take you there if needed." He told me. my eyes widened. "The bone eaters well in the inuyasha forest." I told him. "Hn." Was all he said as he stood. "Jaken." He said. "Yes milord?" He asked. "Prepare for departure." Sesshomaru commanded.

Rins POV

I'm so glad lord sesshomaru is okay. He seems happy that his sister is back with him. I had only heard him speak of her once and that was with that old tree demon bokseyno. "Ready lord sesshomaru." Jaken said. Katsumi picked me up from the water and sat me on her shoulders and giggled.

Sesshomarus POV

An hour later. We were walking when I stopped. I felt something coming. There was two pathetic southern wolf demons that came in the clearing. "Speak or be killed." Katsumi commanded. "Naraku sent us after you for jewel shards." They said. "Rin." I said. "Okay." She said as she covered her eyes so she wouldn't see the gore. Then i swung my acid whip at them. They were decapitated in one swing. "Pathetic. Alright rin you may look now." I told her. She did.

We walked for three more miles and I stopped and turned to my pack. "Katsumi, come with me." She nodded. I then turned to jaken. "Jaken, you will protect them or you life is forfeit. Understood?" I asked. "Y-yes milord." He studdered. I walked away with katsumi following. "Brother, where are we? I smell panther demons." She said. We then made it to the clearing of the battle Once again. "Br-brother." She said. I turned to her.

Katsumis POV

This was where it all happened. I walked to the left of me. "What is it?" Sesshomaru asked. "This area is where I first saw naraku. You were over there." She said pointing to the opposite side of the clearing. He just listened to my story. "You had three times the amount I did, especially since our men retreated." I said.

I paused as I looked where I pointed. There was something pink. "What's that?" I asked my brother. "Follow me." Was all he said. The closer we got the more it looked like a grave marker. He stopped but I walked around him to get a closer look. I was crying but it wasn't heavy it was a soft cry. I knew sesshomaru could smell the salt in my tears. It was the second time in my whole life that I cried. The first time was when father died. But sesshomaru didn't know that. "Katsumi, beloved daughter, sister, and friends." I turned around to face sesshomaru he looked me in the eyes. "Did you do this?" I asked.

He nodded. "My servants did the writing. I only wanted it pink. I couldn't find your body so I had no proof you were dead so I painted the rock and placed it here." He said. Without me thinking I ran to him and hugged him around his waist. His eyes widened. I cried more. "I was so scared you didn't care about me because of all naraku said." I told him. His arm went around my shoulders. He then whispered "I wouldn't dare."

I stopped crying and backed up. "I'm sorry. I know you probably thought I was crazy for hugging you." I said. "If someone would've been in the area I'd have to kill you." He said in an amused voice. He then smirked. I laughed. Moments later we walked out of the clearing and back to my brothers pack.


	6. Chapter 6: Home sweet home

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha.

A/N: thank you Silverinu93 for the review. It really means a lot. I hope you have enjoyed my story so far. -The guardian of the nine realms.

Kagomes POV one week later.

Sesshomaru was hunting for food for us. Rin was picking flowers. Katsumi was napping but I could tell she was alert. Ah-un was grazing next to rin. And jaken was annoying me. "I hope you realize wench that if inuyasha don't come for you soon my lord will kill you for your defiance." Jaken said. I then see a rock go flying and hit jaken in the head. "Lord sesshomaru!" Rin said excitedly. So he threw the rock. " wench." Sesshomaru said turning to me. "Get ready to head for your home. You needed to go didn't you?" He asked. I nodded. He then turned to katsumi. "You will take the others to the castle and await me and the Wench's return." He commanded. "Yes brother." She said withing minutes they were flying away. It was just me and him.

"Is inuyasha close?" I asked. "No. He does search for his wench I assume." He said with a tiny bit of amusement. I barely caught it. I stood. "Um how are we getting there?" I asked. "Come here." He said. I did. "Hold on to my sleeve." He commanded. I did. His cloud formed under our feet and we flew in the sky. The wind was like needles in my face so without thinking I stepped behind sesshomaru and leaned against his back. I felt him stiffen. Then relax again. "Do you need protection in your world?" He asked me. "No its safe there, but only me and inuyasha can get through. If you want to try to jump down the well with me you can." I told him. He nodded. We landed in the clearing of the well.

Inuyashas POV

Where the fuck is kagome and katsumi? Kagura came to us and said naraku took them north. I mean I know they fell from the cliff but kagura said naraku caught them."inuyasha I think kagura lied to us. Why would he want to capture them both when he was only after katsumi?" Sango said. "I'm starting to think that too. Let's head back. We've looked everywhere up here and its been a week and a half." I said and we made our way back to keades village. A long way to go.

Kagomes POV.

Sesshomaru stood next to me. "Um I'll have to grab your sleeve again cause we have to be touching." I said. He nodded. "So we jump?" He asked. "Yep." I said. He then walked up to me and got really close. He pulled me to his chest on the right side where the boa was and jumped into the well still holding onto me.

The lights flashed and we went through the portal I saw him look around in silence till we landed at the bottom of the well on my time. "Thank you." I said as he let me go and I started climbing the ladder. I got about a fourth up when I felt and arm go around my waist and pull me to the top of the well. "Thanks." I said. He didn't respond. I then turned to place a sutra on the well so only me and sesshomaru can go through. "Why did you place the sutra on the well?" He asked. "So inuyasha can't follow us." I said he didn't respond. I walked past him a little bit towards the doors. I turn slightly to see sesshomarus emotionless face lookin toward the doors as well. "Um when we go through those doors, you might want to hold your nose, the smell is terrible." I said he nodded. I walked out the door with him following close. I suddenly stop. "Sesshomaru?" I turned to face him. He looks down at me. " my family is crazy so please don't kill them." I asked. "You have my word." He told me I smiled and we continued to walk toward my house.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting her family

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha.

A/N: I'd like to say thanks to all the people who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story it means the world to me.

Kagomes pov

We walked into my house and the first thing we here is "DEMON!" grandpa yells throwing a sutra at sesshomaru, which he catches with ease. I giggled "sorry." I said. He glared at me. Souta walked in "hey you look like inuyasha." Souta said to sesshomaru. Shit! "I am his half brother unfortunately." Sesshomaru said. "Oh hi dear. Who's this?" Mother asked. Sesshomaru answerd. "I am sesshomaru." He said. "Well its nice to meet you dear I'm Yuki." Mother said holding out her hand to sesshomaru in greeting. He paused and looked at her hand, the took it. "Honor to meet you." He said. I was shocked. Sesshomaru has manners! I then walked in the living room and sat down to talk to souta.

Sesshomarus POV

"Would you like to sit at the table and drink tea?" She asked. I paused then nodded. She poured two glasses one for me and her. I sat at the table I slouched but it was just barely noticeable. She then turned and sat down handing me the glass of tea. I took it and sipped from it looking out the window. "So your inuyashas half brother?" She asked. "Yes, through my father." I said. "How did you come to meet my daughter and how did she come into your care?" She asked. "You want honesty?" I asked. "Always." She said. "I first met your daughter when she was with inuyasha. I battled him for our father's sword. I lost my arm in the process when inuyasha got mad after I tried to kill her. And she travels with me now because my sister traveled with her and my half brother. But your daughter fell off a cliff and my sister took the landing. She lives though." I told her.

"I'm glad my daughter has you." Yuki said. "Honestly, I think she needs to go back with inuyasha." I said "I don't know. You seem better for her to travel with." She said my eyes widened slightly. "You know she's told me about you." She said. I raised a brow. Then took a sip of my tea. "She said you attempted to kill her but she regrets ever being there for that one battle where you lost your arm." She said my eyes widened again. "She loves inuyasha with all of her heart. He just leads her on I know it. I have only one Favor to ask." She said. I nodded. "Please keep her with you as long as you can." She asked. "As long as she isn't a bother I will." I said. "My kagome is a good girl." She said.

"Do you have a family or a wife?" She asked. These questions were growing annoying. "Oh forgive me for my rudeness." She said as she stood. "You arent rude. I have no one. Love is a human emotion that I don't understand and don't want to. Thank you for the tea." I said as I went into the room the wench was in.

Kagomes POV

I stood next to the door listening to sesshomaru and my mother's conversation. I was shocked. When I heard sesshomaru stand I ran and jumped on the couch quickly. Souta laughed. Sesshomaru walked in "what kind of sorcery is this?!" He asked pointing at the TV. "Its not its entertainment. You use this remote to flip through it." I said he nodded.

Later that night. In my room.

"Do you want to bathe?" I asked sesshomaru. He nodded. "Okay wait here." I said. I went to get a towel and came back. When I walked in he was staring out the window. If you wouldve told me that sesshomaru would have been in my room after the first battle with him I would've called you crazy. "Um follow me." I said as I walked in my bathroom. He's so much taller than me I mean my bathroom is tiny so we had to be close. I was like a foot and a half from him. "Here's the shampoo. And you turn the water on to the heat like this. " I said turning on the water for the shower. He nodded. I walked out. Five minutes later sesshomaru steps out. Wow that was quick. When he walked out he had his armor in his hand with his swords under his arm. He noticed I was staring. "There is no threat here." He said as he set his stuff on the ground and still hearing his clothes. "yes I know." I said.

Twenty minutes later I was changing in the bathroom to my PJs. When I walked out sesshomaru was sitting on the floor next to my bed. "You can sleep on the bed if you like." I said. "Not that I care about you, but I do not need sleep. You do, so go to sleep. And I would not sleep on the a bed and let the woman have the floor its disgraceful." He said. "Alright." I said as I got into bed. "When will we leave sesshomaru?" I asked." In one night and two days." He said. "so the day after tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay well goodnight." I said and got no response.


	8. Chapter 8: Seeing is believing

Disclaimer: I only own katsumi.

Jakens pov

Katsumi and rin were setting in the meadow near the castle. I was watching over them. "Hey katsumi?" Rin asked "what is it?" Katsumi responded. "What does your name mean?" Rin asked. "Victorious beauty." She said. The girls just sat there in the quiet meadow. I remember that first Time I ever saw katsumi...

Flashback 200 years ago.

It was such a pretty day and not a cloud in the sky. It was me, ah-un, and lord sesshomaru walking down the open path. There was trees here and there, not many. Moments later the thunder clouds quickly came rolling in. Ah-un made a sound that he usually did when he sinced trouble. The clouds were getting closer and the sky darkened up. I felt an aura flare as the clouds stopped over us. Thunder sounded and lighting could be seen in the sky.

Just then lighting striked on the ground about ten feet from us and was quickly replace wit an odd looking dog demon wench. She had long black hair and piercing purple eyes. So different from lord sesshomaru but just as beautiful. "Hello sesshomaru." She said I stepped forward. "That's lord sesshomaru to you wench!" I said. She rolled her eyes. "Quite the entrance." Lord sesshomaru said to her. "Well you see, you haven't been down this way since father died. So that's been about fifty years. I figured it was an emergency so i came quickly amd when i got closer i realized you were only here for the sword that was with father. So I obviously got a sword from father, you did as well. He took the tetsusaiga with him." She said. "Sister, what sword did father give you?" Milord asked. Sister? It all makes sense now. "The tena. It holds a small part of my lightning power so I can use it in battle to. Are you not satisfied with a sword that heals?" She asked my lord. "No" was all he said.

Without me realizing it I spent that whole time staring at her. "What do you stare at imp?" She asked me kindly. "Uh n-nothing milady." I studdered. Shit. She turned back to my lord. "If I come across the sword its yours, promise. But since that's all you came to see me about I'll be leaving." She said as she threw her arm straight up with her first two fingers pointed up as lightning came down and brought her back up with it.

Present. End of flashback.

Still jakens POV

She hasn't changed much. But she's almost just as scary as milord. I assume it where they are brother and sister.

Meanwhile Kagomes POV

I woke up to sesshomaru watching the history channel. I sat up. "When I hit the power button it turned on then I turned it to the history channel it said demons were just legends now." Said sesshomaru. "Im sorry." I said to him with sadness in my voice.i Looked at the clock getting out of bed. "Um sesshomaru?" I said. "What wench?" Sesshomaru said. Would it kill him to use my name?! "I have to go to school. I'll be back when the time on the TV clock says 3:30 so don't leave the house at all. Please." I asked. He nodded. I ran in the bathroom got my clothes on and left.

Sesshomarus POV

Kag- I mean the wench said for me not to leave. I only don't because this world is so strange to me. I get up and hit the power button turning off the "TV" as she called it. I put on my armor and swords. I then walked out of the Wench's room down the stairs and out the door to stand in the shrine courtyard.

I noticed someone with a suit walking up the stairs. He started walking towards me when he saw me. He was all and had brown hair and eyes. I swear I couldve senced magic just now. He got closer and stopped ten feet from me. "Who are you?" I asked. Then the person lifted his hand up and snapped his fingers. And it was all an illusion. I was shocked someone could fool me like that until I saw who it was. My eyes widened.

"Father?!"


	9. Chapter 9: Confusing questions

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha.

A/N: I'm glad so many people like my story! I'm so happy! :)

Katsumis POV

Rin, jaken and I were all in rins room. She was playing with her toys. I was sitting on her bed. Jaken was on the balcony. I stood and walked toward him. He was watching the area facing straight ahead. When I got closer he turned to me and bowed. "Is there anything you needed lady katsumi?" He asked. "Cut the shit jaken. You know you don't have to treat me like you do my brother." I said. "He told me to." Jaken said. I growled. "Well he's not here. Your my friend act like it." I growled. "I- I'm your friend?" he asked. I nodded. Then we stood there watching in silence til I spoke. "Jaken?" I asked. "What is it?" He responded. "What have I missed the last fifty years?" I asked. "Um im not sure." He said.

I thought for about five minutes then spoke. "Jaken I'm going to bokseyno. I need to know what has happened since I was captured." I said. "You can't! Lord sesshomaru said to stay here until he returns! And besides, bokseyno is a three day trip there as and back." Jaken said. "I don't care." I said turning to rin. "Rin." I said "yes lady katsumi?" She asked. "I will be gone for three days. Sesshomaru may be back before I do so don't worry." I said as she ran up and hugged me. "Come back safe." She said as she turned back to her toys. Shes so sweet. I walked towards the balcony. "Be careful lady katsumi." Jaken said. "Always you stupid toad." I laughed as I jumped off the balcony to the ground below and ran out the gates I dont feel like using my lightning. It takes to much energy.

Sesshomarus POV

"Father?!" I said in utter shock. "Sesshomaru, its been a while." he said. "Father, How are you-" I was interrupted. "Alive?" Father said. "Your sister brought me back 500 years ago." He said. I growled. "When i caught your scent i couldnt believe it. I then realized you came here through the well from 500 years ago. So i Came here to warn you son." He said. I raised my Brow in question. "Sesshomaru I will tell you straight up. Your sister dies at narakus hand and tensaiga could not revive her." He said. "How is that possible?" I asked. Worry pouring through me in gallons. "You and your sister both possess a healing weapon which means you and your sister can not be revived at all. It was a risk you took in taking the weapons. And if you'll remember I did warn you." He said. "How do I stop it?" I asked. "Look for the red moon. It'll happen then. Don't leave her." He said I looked towards the wenches house then back to my father to see him gone.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing out here?!" She asked. "That wench, is no concern of yours." I said as I followed her back inside. I went straight upstairs to her room and sat against the wall near her bed. The "TV" was wrong. The demons hide themselves.

What will happen with my sister? When did I leave her? Is that why she died? The wench walks in and sets her bag down. Kagome looks tired. Wait a damn minute! Why did I just think of her by name? She's just inuyasha wench And she is useless! "Hey sesshomaru?" The wench asked. I stood.

"I'm ready to go back today if you want.".she said. "No wench, you need your sleep. Your mother is making food for you. After you eat you need to do your studies then sleep. Well leave in the morning." I said. Her anger flared.I barely smirked. 'Oh the fire she has is truly amusing.' I thought.

Kagomes POV

Oh hell no! I walked up to him and got in his face. "Its kagome not wench get it right! And last I checked your not the boss of me!" I yelled. Before I knew it I was pinned to the wall by throat again. His hold around my throat wasn't even ment to harm this time. It was like a restraint grip. I then looked him in the eyes. His gaze was intense. His face was mere centimeters from mine. I could feel his breath on my cheek. I blushed. He let go and backed up. "Wench, it seems your mother is done with your supper, Go eat." He commanded. For once I didn't argue as I left the room.

When I was done with food I went upstairs and sesshomaru was watching TV. I walked passed him to my desk. I did my homework for about an hour and yawned. "Sleep." I heard sesshomaru say and he kept watching TV. I put my books in my bag. I walked to my bed then pulled down the blanket to get into bed. Sesshomaru turned off the TV and sat against the wall next to my bed. "Oh you didn't have to-" he interrupted. "Silence. Just sleep." He said. "Okay goodnight." I said. I fell asleep.

I woke up earlier than usual. I looked to the bed beside me and sesshomaru was asleep with his armor and swords off. He looked so happy and peaceful. 'He's kinda beautiful.' Wow where did that come from? I then stood and took my blanket and covered him up. He didn't move at all. I went down stairs for breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10: Unwanted answers

Disclaimer: I own katsumi. That's it so far.

Katsumi was walking through the woods when she saw bokseyno. She walked until he came in sight. "I have awaited your arrival katsumi, sister of sesshomaru and half sister of inuyasha." He said. "Do you greet all old friends this way?" She asked. "Yes." Was all he said. She stepped closer. "I need to know what I've missed these last fifty years." She said almost in a command like way. "Need to know or want to know?" Bokseyno asked. Katsumi growled. "Very well." Bokseyno said as he lifted One of his roots to her forehead.

She saw everything. When jaken went to inuyasha first before the battle to see if he could help but learned he was sealed to he tree. Kagome coming to this world. Sesshomarus arm coming off. Miroku, sango, and shippos past. But the one that messed with her was rin. And her past. The bandits and how kogas wolves killed her. When bokseyno pulled his root back. Katsumi fell to her hands and knees. "You will not speak of this weakness to anyone. Also why did you only show the bad?" She asked. "Motivation. Do you remember sitka?" He asked. She nodded while standing.

"He is known for having visions of the future. Go to him. He can take your questions from here." He said. "Thank you for your time bokseyno." She said as she walked off. "Anytime." He said.

Katsumis POV

Sitka, a crazy old man much like totosai. But he takes his visions seriously and he's only a half of a day away. I can't believe all that stuff happened to rin. When I see koga again he's dead. Dark was quickly approaching. I picked a place to setup camp. Ive been gone for two days. When I go to Sitka's I'll only be a day from brothers castle. I hope he don't catch me gone. Even though jaken may tell him.

~with kagome and sesshomaru in the well.~

Kagome ate breakfast and sesshomaru was ready to go. So they did. "Bye mom!* kagome said as she ran to sesshomaru who was waiting at the well house doors. When she caught up she ran inside and took the sutra off the well. "We can go now." Kagome said. sesshomaru nodded as he put his arm around her then jumped in the well still holding her.

They landed at the bottom of the well. He then jumped to land on the ground next to the well. Sesshomaru released kagome. "Do we go get the others now?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "Hold on to my sleeve." He commanded as he formed his cloud under there feet. Kagome then wrapped her left arm around his straight right arm. Instead of just grabbing his sleeve. And for once he didn't stiffen. The trip back was silent until they landed in the courtyard.

Sesshomarus POV

"Lord sesshomaru!" Jaken said as me and the wench landed. It was getting dark. "What jaken?" I asked. "Lady katsumi went to bokseyno two days ago I tried to stop her and she insisted anyways." Jaken said. "She has probably set up a camp. Go to bed jaken well meet her tomorrow." I said. "Yes lord sesshomaru." Jaken said as he ran off. I then turn to the wench. "Ill have a servant show you to your chambers for the night kagome." I said. "Oh i uh okay" She said as she followed me to the servant at the door. "Show the miko to her chambers for the night. She is a guest and will be treated as such understand?" I commanded. "Yes, lord sesshomaru." The servant answered. This wench is a handful but intriguing. I dont know what led me know to call the wench by her name. But the look on her face was truly amusing. Her temper always baffles me. Tomorrow will be a hell of a day. I walked down the halls to my chambers and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Protection & kagomes anger

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha.

Katsumi woke up the next morning and headed out. She walked four miles up the mountain. She made it to a cave on her right. She stepped in.

Katsumis POV

I stepped in the cave. Sitka a dog demon as old as totosai. He was sitting against the cave wall. "Sitka its been a while." I said. He turned to me. "Well well, who do we have here?" He said standing. "I need information." I said. "Remember what happen last time you tried to ask me for information?" He asked I nodded. "Your brother said I was unstable and said I could not be around you. He tried to kill me 200 years ago because of that." He paused. "He said I wasnt Good for you cause of my gifts." He said.

"I'm alone. He's not in the area. He knows nothing." I paused. "Bokseyno said I should come by." I said. "What do you need to know?" He asked me. "Some things on the future." I said. "Revive your father to help with this enemy. After you revive him give your necklace to the miko kagome. Tell her she can only reivive three people. The other spot is reserved for the human child that follows around your brother." He said. "Thank you. We will speak again." I said to him starting to walk out. I stopped when I heard him speak. "I can only hope so." I heard him say. "Goodbye uncle." I said walking out. As soon as I stepped out I ran straight to my brother at full speed.

Kagomes POV

I had just woke up and the first thing I thought of was when sesshomaru called me by my name. It caught me off guard. I was getting my bag together when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said. Sesshomaru opened the door. When I saw his face I didn't see the mask of coldness. It was his calm look. "Wench," he said. Well he's back to himself. "Yes?" I asked. "Be prepared for departure. We leave within the hour." He said closing the door.

An hour later we all met at the front. In the courtyard.

Sesshomarus POV

We all started to move out. We left my castle the walked into the forest trail. After an hour of walking I caught my sisters scent north of bokseyno I growled audibly. 'No she is not with that crazy bastard.' "Jaken. Get them on ah-un and follow me." I told him. All three of them got on ah-un. When they were ready they followed behind me. I was running fast enough to where ah-un could keep up.

Five hours later and three breaks later we caught up to My sister.

Katsumis POV

When sesshomaru came into view walking toward me with a cold stare. I nearly winced. He stopped and looked at me. "Sister you dare defy me?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'm sorry brother." I said. He turned to jaken. "Take rin to the meadow." He commanded. Jaken did that left kagome standing there listening. "Sister give me one reason why is should not kill sitka?" He said walking towards me as if he was going take go kill him now. "Because I'm still alive brother he's not unstable. Just because I got hurt 200 years ago in his protection doesn't mean he's dangerous." I said almost tearing up. Sesshomarus eyes flashed red for a second. "You are forbidden to go to our uncle again!" He roared. I finally cried. Tears running down my face. His anger diminished immediately.

"Stop your petty tears." Sesshomaru said.

Kagomes POV.

How dare he be so cold! And to his own sister! I walked straight up to sesshomaru. "How can you be so cold and live with yourself? And don't say its because your a demon because katsumi is a demon and is one of the best people I know!" I yelled. "Bitch this is no consern of yours." He said. "Kagome, go to rin this argument is between me and my brother." Katsumi said to me. "Whatever." I said. I went to rin.

Katsumis POV

"Sister, I promised you I wouldnt fail to protect you after our uncle failed. I did once I won't again." He said.

we were sitting in the meadow. Ah-un was grazing. Jaken was being chased by rin. Kagome was doing 'homework' as she called it. Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree. I was laying in the flowers near my brother. "When will we leave?" I asked him. "Tomorrow morning when the sun comes up." He said.

Night came around and ah-un was asleep. Rin was on her side on the ground asleep. Jaken was asleep sitting against tree with his staff leaning against his shoulder. Kagome was next to rin and I was awake with sesshomaru.

"Brother I am sorry." I said. "Apologies are for the weak." He looked at me with amused eyes.

The next day we where walking down the forest trail. "Katsumi!" Kagome yelled to me. She was walk in beside rin and ah-un jaken was behind us. I was walking behind my brother. "What is it kagome?" I asked. "I since three jewel shards coming at us quick." She said. I sniffed the air and growled loudly. Brother turned to me in question.


	12. Chapter 12: Unwanted guests

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha

Katsumis POV

"Katsumi!" Kagome yelled. "What?" I asked. "I since three Jewel shards coming in quick!" She said. I sniffed the air then growled. Brother looked at me in question. "Wench why didn't you just tell lord sesshomaru?" Jaken asked kagome in anger. _"_ because you stupid toad! Katsumi knows who's coming. If inuyasha were here he would make the situation with him more worst than katsumi." Kagome said.

I walked over to rin who was sitting on ah-un and held both her hands. "Rin, the man that is about to come is a very scary reminder of your past. Don't Fear him. No matter how close he gets I'll protect you with my life." I said to her. "Okay." Was all she said as i went to stand with my brother.

Moments later koga showed up holding kagomes hands. "How's my woman?" Koga asked kagome. "I uh." She answered. I walked up to koga and put my hand on his shoulder. "Koga you need to go." I said calmly. Koga dropped kagomes hands and turned to me. "And if I don't." He asked getting in my face. "I am only trying to make this a calm mature situation." I said to him. "Well I can't leave my woman." Koga said arrogantly. "She doesn't love you koga so just drop it." I said. Next thing I knew I was punched in the face and sent flying a few feet. I got back up quickly. And ran at him. I punched him in the gut and he was bent over a little bit then kneed him in the face. He landed on his back.

He still layed there on his back "kagome. Flea bag has stepped over the line I'm losing my patience and there will be blood if he don't stop." I said to kagome. Kagome kneeled down next to koga. "You thought inuyasha was bad you don't want to deal with her." kagome said. Sesshomaru then stepped in.

"Wolf you will leave or die at my hand." He said. Shit. "Oh yeah bring it." Koga said foolishly while standing. Sesshomaru came at him with his poison claws. One swipe and koga was on the ground in pain. Kagome was by his side in an instance."Koga get up and leave. Kagome is safe with me and my brother." I said. He stood. "I'll be back." He said as he ran off.

Kagomes Pov

We went back to traveling. "Lady kagome and lady katsumi can we go to the springs. I need to bathe. Rin asked. "Um can we sesshomaru?" I asked he nodded. We walked to the Spring. We all unclothed and got in. It was so warm.

Katsumis POV

I caught a scent That I really didn't like. "Kagome?' I asked. "What?" She asked. "I sence some people in the area. Can you make a barrier?" I asked. Kagome nodded. "Get rin and make one." I said. She did. I got out and put clothes on with my demonic speed. They came into the clearing as I finished. Rin and kagome didn't have time to escape.

There were twenty. "Katsumi there Demon bandits!" Kagome said "I know." I said. Rin started to cry. "Well well what a pretty girl you are." The leader said on the horse talking about me. There were five surrounding me. I pointed two fingers and my lightning whip came out. I slaughtered three and the last two grabbed each of my arms. The leader got off his horse and put a knife to my neck. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you. Your a pathetic demoness." He said. Rin screamed and kagome was crying as they tried to break kagomes barrier. Moments later sesshomaru showed up and killed them all but the three around me.

The leader then walked behind me and held his knife to my neck. Sesshomaru then turned to us. "Kill him." The leader said to the two that was left. The two ran at him. They were killed quickly. Then sesshomaru turned to me and the leader. "Any closer and she dies." He said talking about me to sesshomaru. Sesshomaru paused as if looking for the right thing to say. When he did i was crushed. "She means nothing to me." He said I started to tear up. "I believe you." The leader said taking the knife from my neck. Then next thing I new I lay broken on the ground with a knife in my back mentally and physically. On the lower right side. "KATSUMI!" Kagome yelled. the leader lay dead next to me as soon as I hit the ground. Blood poured around me. I felt the knife pulled from my back and my world went black.


	13. Chapter 13: Agony

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or its characters.

Sesshomarus POV

When I heard rin scream I ran to see what was happening. When I got there the demon bandits had restrained katsumi. Rin was crying and kagome was comforting rin as they had a barrier around them. I went through and killed all the bandits but three. When I turned to the last few. The leader sent the two that was holding katsumi. The leader moved behind her to hold a knife to her neck. I felt rin and the mikos eyes on me. The two came at me and I killed them with my whip quickly. Then I turned to the leader. "Any closer and she dies." He said to me. The coward. Maybe I can get her out of this without her being harmed physically. "She means nothing to me." I said. Katsumi teared up. I had only seen her cry a few time since she's gotten free from naraku. The leader took the knife from her neck. But she ended up on the ground with a knife in her back.

I flashed in front of the leader with my hand pierced through his stomach. When I pulled my arm out, he fell to the ground dead. I turned to katsumi and pulled the knife out of her back. She passed out. I picked her up over my shoulder. Its times like this I need my other arm. "Dress quickly then come back to camp." I said not turning to look at rin and the wench for their privacy.

I made it back to camp and jaken came up to me as I set katsumi on the ground gently. "What happen to her lord sesshomaru?" Jaken asked. I icnored him. Moments later rin and kagom came into the clearing. I turned to kagome. "Kagome, dress her wounds well be in the clearing ." I said. "Okay." She said to Me. We all went to the clearing but her and my sister.

At least ten minutes later kagome walks into The clearing and standing beside me. "She's asleep." She said. I nodded. "Sesshomaru?" She asked. I looked at her. "What is it?" I asked. "Um do you really hate me?" She asked me. I didn't know exactly how to Answer that so I attempted it. "I hate all humans with the exception of rin. She follows me around but after some time she became my ward. Jaken follows me around and acts like my servant. I only tolerate him because he respects me. You though, are tolerable. Not only have you faced off against me and lived. you've cared for my pack." I said. "I'm so glad." She said. "Inuyasha will come for you soon enough." I said. I wasn't going to admit that she was alright.

Katsumi was out for a whole day. She was finally able to travel the next morning.

Katsumis POV

My back hurts. My brother is an asshole, bitch, dick, and cunt nugget! Um okay I don't know where that last one came from. I was on ah-un. I went to stand. "Katsumi, if you get off of ah-un I will tie you to him." Brother said. "Whatever." I said. "Forgive me Lady katsumi but you will not disrespect lord sesshomaru!" Jaken squeaked at me. I growled. "Watch yourself toad or you'll be dead." I told him in anger. "Lord sesshomaru would avenge me." He said. "I'm his sister. Oh wait no I'm not, I mean nothing to him. So your ri-" I was interrupted. "Jaken stay here with the rest. Me and my sister must have a word." Sesshomaru said As he took ah-uns reigns and we walked for a moment. Then we stopped.

"Sister, you will not disrespect me in front of pack. Or say another word about what I said to the bandit." He said. "I mean nothing to you, so why should I care?" I asked bitterly. "I thought that he wouldn't hurt you if I told him that." He said to me. "So you were trying to protect me?" I asked. He nodded. I got off ah-un and hugged sesshomaru. Then got back on ah-un. He looked at me as if I was crazy. "You are too much like father." He said. I laughed. "You tell me that all the time." I said. We started walking back. We were still out of sight and hearing range of the others. "Hey brother?' I asked in a amused voice. He'll love this. "What is it katsumi?" He asked. "You know I think you and lady kagome would Make a lovely couple." I kinda whispered. Ah-un made a noise in agreement but stopped as soon as sesshomaru growled. "Don't lower me to do such a thing! I will not follow in fathers footsteps and have a human and half breeds!" He said in whispered anger. "You know there's a legend that mikos that protect the shikon jewel can have any type of pups they choose. If you consider it ask bokseyno. That's what I do when I have questions. And also the shikon jewel literally came out of kagomes side. She has a crazy scar from it." I said trying to be truthful, but to piss him off at the same time. "Sister the only thing keeping me from killing you is your my sister and I protect you." He said. Moments later we approached the others. "Let's move out." Brother said and we did.

No ones POV

The group had been walking for about thirty minutes. Sesshomaru stopped. "Jaken, get everyone on ah-un." He commanded. "Yes lord sesshomaru." Was jakens reply. Katsumi did not get on because she knew the others needed protection more that she. "Sesshomaru, narakus coming!" Katsumis yelled. Sesshomaru was already in a defensive stance.

Naraku showed up moments later. "Naraku, I can only assume that you are here to battle only to retreat at the end?"sesshomaru said to piss off naraku. "Actually no, I learned some valuable information from your uncle sitka about a Nolan and your sisters romance." Naraku said in amusement. Sesshomaru was confused but didn't show it. He had never known of his sister in love. "Naraku! You fucking bastard I'll kill you!" Katsumi roared. Her eyes tinting red. Sesshomaru turned his head a little toward his sister. When he saw her he was shocked that someone so kind could be so angry. He turned back to naraku. "So you've came to make my sister angry?" Sesshomaru asked. "Exactly. Imagine this. Your sister in her true form killing everyone you hold dear sesshomaru." Naraku said. "And why on earth would she do that?" Sesshomaru asked. "As you know your sister has only been in her true form once. Now tell me how bard was it to get her back to normal? If I make her angry enough not even you can stop her." Naraku said with a laugh. Katsumi stood and ran at naraku. She drew her sword. "Lightning strike!" She yelled. A ball of lightning was sent at naraku. Seconds later you could hear narakus cry of pain and he retreated.

Katsumi sheathed her sword and fell to her knees in agony with her back to her family. Ah-un landed and kagome ran to katsumi. Katsumi brought her hands to her face and cried in them. When kagome got to her. She kneeled with katsumi and hugged her. Katsumi cried on kagomes shoulder. "How dare he bring up Nolan! That bastard!"


	14. Chapter 14: First and only love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own inuyasha or its characters.

A/N: longer chapter. Yay!

150 years ago.

Nolan. A 350 year old dog demon. Long silver hair and light blue eyes. He didn't have the same markings as sesshomarus family because they were royalty so his face was plain and pale. Nolan is known to be One of the most powerful demons alive and one of the most caring. He was Currently in the healers tent in the village he lived in caring for the sick and injured.

Nolan's POV

I was caring for a cat demon child when the healers all ran in the tent carrying a dog demoness with black hair. Her eyes were closed. Soon after the one known as lord sesshomaru came in after her. "Healer nolan this patient is yours." A female said. I nodded. I walked to the girl and lord sesshomaru and bowed. "My name is nolan I will be caring for your um..." I paused. "Sister." Lord sesshomaru finished for me. "May I ask what happen?" I asked. "My uncle was protecting her when i wasnt there. The rogue demon nightwolf came out of nowhere. My uncle isnt in the area noe. but him and my sister were injured. She has poison that most can't cure. But I've heard you can." Lord sesshomaru said.

"I can but you may not like how." I said. "Tell me." He command. "I replace it with a greater poison. But it must be something She's ammune to. It overthrows the unwanted poison." I said. He nodded. "She is my sister. She is ammune to mine." He said. "Then once I get her comfortable I need you to inject her with it where the poison is the strongest."I said. He nodded.

I put a warm towel on her forehead. Moments later she woke. She had purple eyes. She is beautiful. "Brother, where am I?" She asked lord sesshomaru. "In a village were the healers are the best. You were injured by the demon nightwolf in uncles care. You will not be in the care of our uncle again. Is that understood?" He asked her. She started to get angry. "Whatever." She said.

He turned to me "once I inject her I will be going after my uncle. Can she remain here?" Lord sesshomaru asked. "Yes my lord would you like to go ahead and inject her? I can get her to sleep." I said. He nodded. I turned and leaned over to the table beside the bed and got a vial for her to drink so shed be asleep. I lifted her chin and poured it in her mouth. She swallowed. She fell asleep moments later. "The poison is most effective in her right shoulder." I said. lord sesshomaru nodded. He lifted his hand and placed it on his sisters shoulder. His claws injected the poison. "I can give her something during her sleep so that she won't awaken until she is healed." I said. He nodded. "If she wakes before I get back tell her were I am I'll be gone for at most a moon." He Said. I nodded. He was gone seconds later.

The girl didn't wake for five days. When she did I was standing beside her bed. "What's your name?" She asked me. Her voice its as lovely as she is. "Nolan. May I ask yours?" I asked her just to hear her voice again. "Katsumi." She said. "Katsumi. The name is almost as beautiful as the one who owns it." I said. She blushed. "Your bold. If my brother was here you would've been dead before you even hit the floor. But its okay your really cute." She said to me. I blushed. "Where is my brother anyways?" She asked me. "He went after your uncle lady katsumi." I said. "Shit.." Was all she said. "Um may you walk milady?" I asked. She slowly stood. Then nodded. "I have no patients today would you like to take a stroll milady?" I asked. She smiled. I offered her my elbow. And she took it.

Katsumis POV

This man is beautiful. "What power do you possess?" I asked. "Water milady." He said. "That's unique. Please I don't like the milady title. Its just katsumi please." I said. "Very well katsumi." He said. We kept walking until we stopped if front of a hut. "This is the travelers hut. It is unoccupied. You may stay here until your brother returns." He said. "Thank you." I said. "Shall we continue on our stroll?" He asked. "Yes please." I said. After ten minutes of slow walking we made it to a meadow that was close to the village. He dropped his arm to his side. I walked into the middle of the meadow. My back was to nolan.

"I wish to be honest with you." He said to me. " please do." I said. "Your the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I wish to know you better before your brother returns." He said. I turned and faced him shock written all over my face. "You would try to get to know me, knowing who my brother is?" I asked him. "Yes." Was all he said. I walked up to him. I was two feet from him. He was at least six foot tall. "Meet me here at sun down every night." I told him. He smiled and then leaned down and took my hand then kissed it. "As you wish milady." He said. I blushed. He turned and walked away.

The next night I was sitting in the middle of the meadow. When he came into sight I smiled then stood. He walked over to me. "Let's sit." He said. We did. I was sitting with my legs straight out. And I leaned back on my arms so I could sit up. He was sitting the same way but his right leg was over his left. "My lad-i mean katsumi, what power do you have?" He asked. "Lightning." Was all I said looking straight ahead. He then reached on the other side of him and picked a flower. "Milady." He said handing me a daisy. I took it from him gently and smelled it while I blushed. "Its beautiful." I said. "Not as much as you." He told me I giggled.

Each night for two and a half weeks went this way. This night was different. He met me in the meadow. He walked up to me and hugged me. When he pulled away from the hug he put his finger to my chin and lifted it. He leaned down and kissed me. I placed my hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He then ran his tongue along my lower lip asking for entrance. I accepted as I opened my mouth. The kiss lasted a few minutes. When he pulled away and I blushed.

The next night he came into the clearing. He then looked at me with sadness. "What is it?" I asked. "When your brother returns we cannot be together. He will not let you be with anyone he doesn't approve of. I am not of high ranking." He said. I started to tear up but I didn't cry. "I don't care! I love you! My brother is not my father he has no right!" I said in anger. "Your brother does have the right he has to protect you as his sister." He said. "I love you nolan please just we can work it out." I said as I ran to him and kissed him. I threw my arms around his neck. Then he settled into the kiss and wraped his arms around my waist. I moaned into the kiss. He then pulled away and looked into my eyes as if asking something. When I understood a second later I nodded. He took my hand and we went to his home. We made love that night and he was my first.

The next morning I was asleep until I felt someone kissing my neck. "Already? Are you that horny?" I asked. He chuckled. "Only with you my love." He said as he stood from his bed. I blushed when I looked at him. He was naked. He put on a blue outfit the his sword. It was gray.

Moments later we walked out of his home. He had patients today. So I went to the meadow. That night I could smell him on his way when a giant dragon demon came out of nowhere. And sent an attack at me. "Your father was the one who sealed my brother away And now you will die." He said sending a blast at me. I dogded. The next one was much larger. I couldn't dodge.

Before I knew it nolan had pushed me out of the way I was pushed twenty feet. When the blash subsided nolan layed on the ground barely breathing. "NOLAN!" I yelled. I ran to him. "You dumb female you will die for your foolishness." The dragon said. I ran at him and chopped his head off with my sword. "Not today." I said as the dragons head hit the ground. I then ran back to nolan. He was on his back bleeding to death. "Kat, your brother is on his way I smell him. Go to him." He said I started crying. "I won't leave you damnit! So don't leave me either!" I said as i started crying heavily. The only other time i had cried like this was when father died. "I love yo-" he said as his body went limp and his eyes closed. "NO! NOLAN PLEASE WAKE UP!" I yelled with tears running down my face. The healers smelled the blood and came for his body And left. I promised myself that if he didn't make it I would never trust again. I was sad and angry as I turned in my true form and ran off.

Moments later sesshomaru caught up in his true form as well. 'Sister, I'm glad your better and I don't know what has got you so angry but change back now.' He said in the inu language. 'You have no need to know why I'm angry and I will not turn back' I said. Brother jumped in front of me and we battled. Minutes later I was knocked out. I woke up in my humaniod form. Brother turned to me. "Why were you angry?" He asked. "I'm fine." was all I said. Brother droped the questions. I didn't cry. I refused to cry. I will never love another like I did nolan.

Present time.

I had fell asleep crying on kagomes shoulder. I assume brother picked me up cause I woke up on the ground in camp were everyone was asleep. After I remembered all that happened to nolan my aura poured nothing but sadness. I sat up."You shared a romance with the healer nolan from 150 years ago when you were injured in uncles care?" Brother asked. I nodded. "Why were you angry that day?" He asked. I teared up. "He died protecting me. The dragon that father sealed away had a brother. He came after me killing nolan. I killed the dragon. I had only cried twice before naraku captured me. And that was for father and nolan." I said. Brother looked at me with a soft expression. "I'm sorry." Was all he said.


	15. Chapter 15: The unexpected & inuyasha

DISCLAIMER: I don't own inuyasha

A/N: Thank you SilverInu93 for your help. And for helping me with the new character coming up.

Sesshomarus POV

When I seen my sister fall to her knees in agony I could never imagine the pain she was experiencing. I have experienced many battles. None have ever brought me to my knees. It was close when I was fighting inuyasha though. I admit I was decently angry that she lied to me but I dare not show it. Nolan was a legend. He won every battle that he was in. The fact that he died protecting my sister is enough for me to respect him. If he hadnt died I wouldn't mind him being my sisters mate.

When she awoke she told me what he did. "I'm sorry." Was all I could manage to say. I could not imagine the pain she feels. My sister is one of the strongest demons I've ever met, mentally and physically. "Brother?"she asked. " what is it?" I asked. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth." She said. "I could not protect you because I didn't know what was happening." I said. "I know." She said to me. "Go back to sleep. You will need it tomorrow." I commended. She the layed back down and slept without a response.

The next morning everyone was up. "Jaken, prepare for departure." I said. "Yes, lord sesshomaru." He said. Moments later we were walking on the dirt trail. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. I turned my head to where I barely saw her out of the corner of my eye. Then i stopped walking. "Can I speak to you alone?" She asked me. I nodded. "Jaken, if any thing happens to them I'll kill you." I said. "As you will milord." He said in a scared tone.

Kagomes POV

Sesshomaru followed me until we made it a tiny clearing. I turned around and faced him. "I know its not any of my business but please don't be mad at katsumi. She was in love and she is in pain." I said. "My sister was a fool. She had let her emotions come out and they did her harm. My sister is not weak but with her showing her emotions it had downgraded her power." He said. That asshole just crossed the line. I walked to him and got in his face. "How could you say that?! You wouldn't understand what me and her are going through. She lost her love to death and mine loves someone else!" I said. "What inuyasha? You have feelings for that pathetic half breed?" He said. his face slowly getting closer to mine. I didn't even pay attention that much. I was to angry. "I did have feelings for him yes! But he don't love me so just shu-" I stopped talking mid sentence. My face was getting closer to his. At this point my face was centimetres away from his. His face got closer and I could feel my heart racing. He was so close. His nose touched my right cheek as he was going to kiss me. I looked into his eyes. He finally pressed his lips against mine.

His lips were so soft. I put my hands on his shoulders but I avoided the spikes of his armor. His arm went around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He ran his tongue along my lips and I opened my mouth to him. His pushed his tongue past my lips and seconds later mine joined in the dance of our tongues. I moaned. He then pulled away and looked at me. Then his eyes widened. "Katsumis in trouble. Follow me." He said as I followed him. He had a light run so I could keep up.

Katsumis pov

When my brother and kagome walked away I could feel kagomes anger in the air. Sesshomarus got it coming man. If she could sit him like she could inuyasha she would. I smelled the air. My eyes widened. 'Inuyashas coming.' I thought. "Jaken, inuyasha is close." I said. He nodded. Moments later he showed up. "Inuyasha I've missed you." I said. The others walked up with him. "Where's kagome?" He asked. Seconds later. Inuyasha had lost himself to his beast. "Jaken!" I yelled. He got rin and himself on ah-un. Ah-un flew in the air. "Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha ran at me in full speed. I'll dodge but I dare not hurt inuyasha.

His first swing I dodged. The second I had a scratch across my face. Blood ran down my cheek. The next hit I dodged again. But the next he ran his hand through my stomach. "Katsumi!" Sango yelled. Blood was everywhere. I looked into inuyasha red eyes. "Brother.." Was all I could say before he pulled his arm out. Luckily I was next to a tree. I leaned into it. I refused to fall, I wouldn't dare. Kagome ran into the clearing with sesshomaru following. Arousal was lightly in the air. Sesshomaru then went at inuyasha. He punched inuyasha in the face and sent him flying. Inuyasha stood back up and ran at sesshomaru. He scratched sesshomaru across his chest. Sesshomaru was bleeding but not to bad. Not like Katsumi. Sesshomaru then went at inuyasha again with deadly intent. "Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha didn't fall he was fighting against it. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" She yelled inuyasha finally fell. Sesshomaru stopped going after inuyasha when he hit the ground. Inuyasha stood up. He was back to normal. He saw me. "Katsumi!" He said running to me. "Br-brother." I said. "Sister did I do this?" He asked. I didn't respond. He put my arm over his other shoulder to help me walk. "I'm so sorry." He said. Ah-un landed.

Minutes later we all found a clearing. Inuyasha sat me up against a tree. "Are you okay." He asked. "Your demon just tried to killed me. Do I look okay to you?" I asked inuyasha in anger. His ears flattened on his head. "I'm not that mad inuyasha don't worry. I'll be fine." I said as I smiled. Sango walked up to me. "Can I wrap your wounds? Kagome showed me how to take care of you with her supplies." She said. I nodded. Minutes later she was done. I turned to kagome she was helping my brother. "Half breed, why stand so far back?" He asked inuyasha. "When she pulls out that alcohol liquid she cleans wounds with you won't blame me because of the smell." Inuyasha said. I giggled. Sesshomaru looked curiosly at kagome.

Kagomes POV

When sesshomaru sat up against the tree with his own blood on his shirt I wanted to help. I picked up my bag and walked to him. "Can I clean you wound?" I asked sesshomaru. I could feel inuyashas eyes on me. "Do what you wish wench." Sesshomaru said. What a dick. Minutes earlier he kissed me and now he's being a dick again. Sesshomaru took off his armor. "Can you lift up your shirt?" I asked with a blush. He nodded and did as I asked. 'Man he's built' I thought as I looked at his abs. I blushed again. I got In my bag and got the alcohol pads. "Half breed, why stand so far back?" Sesshomaru asked inuyasha. "When she pulls out that alcohol liquid she cleans wounds with you won't blame me." Inuyasha said. I giggled. I pulled out the pads and opened the packet and sesshomaru wrinkled his nose. "Sorry I know it smells bad and it will sting a little bit. Even inuyasha thinks it does." I said ask I slowly put it to his wounds. He didn't look in pain but I could see it in his eyes. "I'm sorry." I said. When I was done cleaning I looked at him. "Do you want me to wrap it?" I asked him. "I will." He said. I handed him the wrap. He stood and wrapped it. Then put his armor and shirt completely on. I stood and went to inuyasha. "Are you injured?" I asked him. "No wench. Why the hell are you helping him now?! Better yet how did you end up here?" Inuyasha asked angered. I almost teared up.

Sesshomaru stood. "I found our sister fighting off naraku to protect your mate." Sesshomaru said. Ouch that kinda hurt. How could sesshomaru be so cold? "She is not my mate." Inuyasha yelled. "Or maybe you prefer the dead over the living? How could you stoop so low? Maybe it is because your a half breed." Sesshomaru said to inuyasha in a mocking voice. I ran in between them. "Stop this." I said. Inuyasha walked back to miroku and sango. "Whatever." He said. Did sesshomaru just defend me? Men are such headaches. I turned to inuyasha and sesshomaru. "I think we should travel together for a few days. Naraku wouldn't expect it and he wouldn't attack until he thinks he can hold his own against us." I said. "I agree." Katsumi said. Everyone nodded but sesshomaru and inuyasha.

There is no way in hell I'm traveling with him." Inuyasha said. "It may be helpful." Miroku said. "When sesshomaru comes after you guys don't say I didn't warn you." Inuyasha said. I looked to sesshomaru he looked as if he didn't care.

Sesshomarus POV

When I kissed kagome I didn't know what came over me. maybe shed let me do it again. She's not like any other demoness I have had. When the half breed talked to her like that it took all I had in me not to kill him.

The next morning we all started traveling. I was in the lead. Kagome walked up to me. "I'm sorry if I upset you in any way." She said looking at me. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. "It is of no consequence." I said. "Okay." She replied as she walked back to inuyasha. The fire cat then ran past me and got in her bigger form as if protecting us. I raised my brow in question.

Katsumis POV

When kirara jumped in front of us as if protecting I put on my guard. myoga hopped on my shoulder. "Myoga how are you?" I asked him. "I'm good. What do you think she growling at?" He asked me. "I'm not sure." I replied. Seconds later a cat like kirara came out. He was black and red and in his greater form. He looked familiar. "Shadow?" I asked. He whined then ran to Me. "Kirara hold on." I said she did. Shadow ran at me and shrank into his small form and hopped on my shoulder. I giggled.

"Do you know him?" Sango asked. "Yes, he was given to me by my mother on my 100th birthday. We got separated. I thought he was dead. I was so worried When I couldn't find him." I said. "That means he's been missing for 235 years." Sango said. "I know. Don't make me feel old." I laughed. Sango did to.


	16. Chapter 16: Love and revival

DISCLAIMER: I don't own inuyasha.

A/N: some sexual content in this chapter.

Katsumis POV

I couldn't believe shadow was back in my life. It had been three days since we all started traveling together. Thank god koga hadn't show back up. We were walking down the dirt path. "Everyone stop." I said as they turned to me. "This battle with naraku is becoming more challenging. I wish to revive father." I said. Everyone agreed except for sesshomaru he didn't say a word. "I have to go ask mother how it works. I'll be back." I said as shadow turned into his true form and took me to mother. An hour later me and him came back. "I know how it works now." I said. Everyone looked at me. I took my Pearl necklace from around my neck and threw it to the ground. "I wish to revive the dog demon inutaisho. We need him in this life." I said. It started to glow. Seconds later fathers newly rejuvenated body was floating in the air with a dim light surrounding it.

He had his armor and all. He still had sounga on his back. His body then landed softly on the ground. I walked to my pearl necklace and handed it to kagome. "My uncle said I should give this to you. It was a vision he had." I said she nodded.

Father started to stir. Everyone surrounded him. His eyes opened. Everyone was in shock. Miroku walked up to him. He offered him a hand so he could be helped up. Father thanked him. I ran to him. "Father!" I yelled as I ran to him crying. He hugged me. "Daughter." He said.

Inutaishos POV

When I woke up I had remembered that I had been watching over my family and was caught up on everything that has happened so far. My daughter ran to me and hugged me. I looked at sesshomaru. "You haven't changed a bit. Well physically." I said. I knew about the kiss he shared with kagome but he doesn't need to know that. "Sesshomaru you have two arms." I said. Everyone looked to him in shock. Even he looked shocked. He moved his left arm around. "It must of been brought to you when I was revived." I said. He actually looked happy but he was trying to hide it.

That night everyone sat up camp. Inuyasha ran off to be with kikyo. Sesshomaru said he had to speak to kagome alone. So I went to sleep.

kagomes POV

Sesshomaru said he had to speak to me alone I was so nervous. I followed him to a small clearing. He then turned and faced me. "Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry if I made you mad about the kiss. I-" next thing I knew sesshomaru had my back pressed up against the tree as he kissed me. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and I moaned. He then picked me up where my legs were around his waist. My back was against the tree and he had his hands on my butt keeping me up. He must be happy about having two arms.

He then slipped his hand under my shirt and got under my bra and held my breast. I moaned again. He lifted my shirt and bra with one hand as he took my right nipple into his mouth. I moaned again. We were way to much into the moment as reality crashed down on me. "Sess-sesshomaru." He then stopped and place me on the ground. "W-we can't." I said tearing up as I fixed my clothes. Tears rolled down my face. "What is it?" He asked wiping my tears away with his thumbs. "We can't I want to but we can't. I still love inuyasha." I said. "Very well let's head back." He said. I just wanted to cry right there.

Inuyasha was supposed to be my first. "Sesshomaru?" I asked. He looked at me coldly. "What are your feelings for me?" I asked. "You want honesty?" He asked I nodded. "I'm not quite sure but your different than I am use to and its not because you are human." He said to me. I hugged him. He wrapped both arms around me. "Your not like any human I've ever met kagome." He said to me I blushed.


	17. Chapter 17:Questioning love & heartbreak

DISCLAIMER: I don't own inuyasha.

AN: I'm sorry if you all didn't like that last chapter. I tried to make it good. I hope you all like shadow.

Kagomes POV

Sesshomaru and I walked back to camp. Everyone was asleep except katsumi and inuyasha was still sat down and I went to the Small tree katsumi was sitting in. It wasnt easy to climb but I did. She turned to me and helped me up the rest of the way. "What are you doing?" She asked me. "I'm concerned about you." I told her. "Why?" She asked. "You've been quite ever since we heard about Nolan." I said. "Kagome I feel like I let everyone down because I didn't tell them about him." She said. I knew sesshomaru was listening. "When I first came into this world inuyasha was the first person I met. The first time I met him he tried to kill me because he thought I was kikyo. And now he goes to see her instead of me. I know I've lost inuyasha I just don't want to believe it yet. So I keep trying. I don't give up. I haven't told him about my feelings so don't worry. You hid that from us because you wasn't ready to tell us. I understand." I said. "Why don't you tell him when he gets back. I mean there may be better options for you and they would treat you way better. But you love inuyasha so just try." She said to me. Does she know about me and sesshomaru?

Katsumi then helped out me of the tree as inuyasha walked in the clearing. I walked up to him. "Inuyasha I have to talk to you alone." I said. He gave me a worried look. "Don't worry I won't say the s word." I said. He nodded and followed after followed me to a small clearing. I turned to inuyasha. "I have to talk to you." I said. "Okay what's wrong kagome." He asked. "Ever since I got here in have been with you nonstop. And over time I have developed feelings for you." I said. "I have them for you also kagome." He said. I started feeling excitedly happy. I smiled a little bit. "But I have them for kikyo as well." He said to me. My smile faded. He walked up to me. "Kagome, I cannot decide." He told me. "Can I kiss you?" He asked me. I blushed then nodded. He leaned in and kissed me softly. A little to softly. He pulled back. "Anything?" He asked. After that kiss I didn't feel anything for him. "No. I'm sorry." I said. "No I mean I feel the same way. I just expected that to be way different." He said. "I did too." I said. "We should just stay friends." He said. I agreed as we walked back to camp to the other.

Sesshomarus POV

How dare my sister do that to me. I almost had kagome! But its did make the situation better when she said there was better people. I awaited inuyasha and Kagomes return. Moments later they both came back. I lightly glared at kagome as she sat down next to my sister. "Well how did it go?" Katsumi asked. "He kissed me." Kagome said. I nearly growled. My sister giggled. "Kagome why aren't you happy?" Katsumi asked kagome. "I don't have feelings for him like I thought i did. That kiss showed me that." Kagome said

My sisters words kept playing in the back of my mind. 'Brother, I think you and kagome would be a lovely couple.' Something told me she was serious. But she said it in a kidding voice. I didn't want to believe her. But now I do. "Well maybe you can move on to bigger and better." Katsumi said with a laugh. "Pervert!" Kagome whisper yelled. I looked over and inuyasha looked asleep but I new he was alert. I think I should take my pack to the castle. I'm sure they could use a break. I look to the monk and slayer. They were cuddled together.

I looked to kagome. She was walking toward me. I gave her a tiny smile. She stopped and her mouth was agape. "You'll catch flies that way." I said with an amused voice. She closed she mouth and sat beside me. Not to close but not to far. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." Kagome said. She need to be with a human male. Not me. There will be times when even I can't protect her. I have to push her away. "I let my emotions get the better of me. It won't happen again." I said as I turned to look at her in the eyes. I saw sadness. "Emotions don't make you weak sesshomaru they make you happy." She said to me. "Get some sleep." I said. She then scooted closer to me and laid her head on my right shoulder near my boa. I raised my brow in question. I let her stay though.

The next morning we were all walking everyone followed me. But father walked beside me. "I don't like the aura that follows us." Father said. I nodded.

Kagomes POV

We were walking down the trail. Sesshomaru and his father in front of us. Rin on my right inuyasha on my left. "Kagome, I just don't see why you don't seal up the well anyways. Its a bullshit place that smells bad anyways. We need you to just collect shards." Inuyasha said to me. "Inuyashhaaa." I said. Everyone stopped walking and turned to us just to watch inuyasha get what he deserves even sesshomaru. "Sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit boy!" I yelled. Inutaisho laughed. Inuyasha mumbled something about how I'm a bitch. "He had it coming." Miroku said. "I'd hate to be on her bad side." Shippo said. Even sesshomaru looked amused.

We continued walking until thunder clouds filled the sky. "Katsumi is this you?" Sesshomaru asked. "My power is great but not to this level." Katsumi said


	18. Chapter 18: Capture and death

DISCLAIMER: I don't own inuyasha

A/N: Sesshomarus new sword won't be in this story to make naraku harder to kill.

Katsumis POV

The thunder clouds rolled in. All of a sudden a demon zapped out of the sky like I can. He had long black hair and light piercing blue eyes. It looked like there was magic involved."Who are you?" Inutaisho asked. "Nightwolf. Ha who else." He said. "The rogue demon?" I asked. He nodded. "Youve killed to many people to be left alive!" I yelled running at him. I drew my sword. When I made it to him our blades crossed. "Surely you don't mean that sweetheart?" He teased.

"Of course I do! Ever since 100 years ago that's all you've done is terrorize this land. You must be brought down!" I yelled crossing blades with him again. He sheathed his sword. I jumped back. "Lightning strike!" My lightning ball shot from my sword. He dodged. He then came at me. I sheathed my sword. Before I knew it he had a hand around my neck. He wasn't even hurting me. "Katsumi!" Father yelled. "Hm katsumi, what a beautiful name." He said to me. He turned me around to where I was facing my friends and family. I was scared. I was terrified though I would never admit it. He pulled out a knife and held it to my neck. "Sesshomaru, don't say a damn word." He didnt. "Ah, yes the incident with the demon bandits." Nightwolf said. "Have you been following us?!" I asked. "No I heard from a naraku fellow. Don't worry I'm not in allegiance with that fool." Nightwolf said.

"I don't care your still the enemy!" I said struggling. He pulled the knife closer to my neck. I stopped. "What do you want. I don't care what it is. Just give me back my daughter." Father said. "I already have it." Nightwolf said. As he took me away. "No!" Father yelled. An hour later He still had a hold on me as we landed in a clearing. He threw me to the ground in front of him. "Leave and I'll kill you." He said. "My brother will come for me." I said. He chuckled. "Your brother is the whole reason were in this mess." He said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. "You'll know soon enough." He said. He lifted me up off the ground and tied a rope around my wrist to bind me behind me back. He then led me into the woods until we made it to a hut with a barrier around it. We walked in the door and my uncle sat by the fire. Nightwolf pushed me to the ground. "Your free to go nightwolf. I'll call when I need you." Uncle said. Nightwolf walked out the door.

"I never understood why you trusted me when your brother told you not to because your brother was right about me. I was unfit to protect you." He said. "No your wrong uncle." I said from the ground. "No it was me that attacked you that day. I told you something was behind so you'd turn around. And you did. So I tired to kill you. Your brother came in to save you just in time. Your brother didn't tell you because he didn't want to hurt you. And now your here for me to finish the job!" He said bringing out a sword. And starting to bring it down on me. I couldn't move. I closed my eyes I knew it was over.

"No!" I heard nightwolf yell. He fought off my uncle until he injured him. "You promised you wouldn't hurt her!" Nightwolf yelled. "Well I lied." Uncle said. I gasped. Nightwolf injured him again to where uncle fell to the ground. Nightwolf ran to me and picked me up. He ran out the hut. Out the barrier. And out of that area. "Why are you helping me?" I asked. "Some truths are better left untold." He said to me. "Can you at least stop and untie me?" I asked. He stopped and helped me stand on the ground. He cut the ropes. I tired to run from him. He grabbed me from behind by wrapping his arms around my shoulders with my back to his chest.

He brought his mouth close to my ear. I felt his breath on my ear. "Kat." He said. I lost all control there. "No one will call me Kat unless they wish to die!" I yelled sending my lightening whip at him. He dodged. "What no one except Nolan?" He asked. "Shut up! You don't know a damn thing about him!" I sent my whip at him again. "Actually I do." He said dodging again. "And what the hell is that?" I asked bitterly. "I am Nolan." He said. I stopped. I looked him in the eyes and saw the truth. He then changed the illusion of his appearance from black hair cack to the white. I then looked at the scar he had on the side of his arm from when the dragon attacked. "How?" I asked. He walked towards me. "I fought to live. I couldn't die knowing you thought I was going to. I wanted to live. For you." He said. I ran to him and hugged him.

Seconds later Sesshomaru showed up with our friends. Nolan pushed me to the side out of the way when Sesshomaru came in to fight nightwolf. "Brother stop! You'll kill nolan!" I yelled tears running down my face. Next thing I knew Sesshomaru ran tokijin through Nolan. I screamed as I ran to the falling Nolan. "Nolan." I said placing my hand on the side of his face. Sesshomaru looked at me then turned. "Nolan please don't die!" I cried. I cried heavily. Nolan then died. I turned into my true form out of anger. Then turned to Sesshomaru to kill him. I knew I couldn't though. Sesshomaru and father both turned to fight me. I was out for blood.

Next thing we knew uncle had shown up in his true form.


	19. Chapter 19: The truth

DISCLAIMER: I don't own inuyasha.

Sesshomarus POV

Katsumi didn't realize that wasn't the real Nolan. That uncle gave him a potion to make him look and smell like Nolan. When I killed nightwolf and I heard my sister cry it tore me up. When she turned into her true form I knew she was out for blood. She turned and faced me. Her fur was black. Her eyes were amber like when I'm in my humanoid form. And the crescent moon on her forehead and other markings were white. I turned into true form with father. We were protecting the others in case she lost it.

I turned to my sister. 'That was a fake sister!' I said in the inu language. Out of nowhere I saw my uncle run into the clearing. He was covered in his own blood. He looked at me then saw kagome. Did he know who she was? Uncle ran at her. I jumped in front of kagome before he could touch her. Father was still in front of the others. 'It seems the female of the three of you inus is the only one that has any since. She fell for a demon like herself. But the both of you fell for humans. How quaint.' He said to me and father. Father growled. 'Where is Nolan you bastard?!' Katsumi growled. 'With naraku. Nolan tried to find you 150 years ago but naraku captured him. He's been with naraku this whole time. I wouldn't be shocked if he was dead though.' Uncle said. Katsumi lost herself to her beast and ran at uncle. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled. I turned my head to him. Had I been in my other form I would've talked. "Naraku is getting what he wants. This is all naraku. He wanted her angry from the beginning! Were losing our sister!" Inuyasha yelled. My eyes widened noticeably.

I ran to my sister who had just ripped my uncles arm off with her teeth and my father was trying to stop her. 'Father, take uncle down. I've got my sister.' I said to him as I knocked katsumi to the side. She growled at me. 'Second alpha has no control over this katsumi.' Her beast said. 'When father died I took control. I still have it. You will stop this sister.' I commanded. 'Your sisters not here at the moment.' She said running at me.

She bit me in my shoulder and it drew blood. I was knocked to the side. She started to run at uncle again until I hit her. "Wind tunnel!" The monk yelled. What the hell is he doing? I felt wind then I saw my sister go flying. I saw my uncle get sucked in and me and my father were holding on. The monk ran to the side. Still wielding the wind tunnel. We then noticed he was trying to knock my sister out with a giant Boulder that wouldn't budge by pulling her to it with the tunnel. She hit the rock and it knocked her out. The wind tunnel was closed. We turned into our humanoid forms including katsumi who was knocked out.

I nodded my thanks to the monk. I didn't care that my uncle was gone. He was a useless bastard. I walked over to my sister and picked her up in my arms. I looked at her tear stained cheeks. I could not image the pain she suffers mentally and physical. My shoulder still hurt and I had blood all down my right arm from were she bit me. I knew that she would feel bad when she wakes up.

I still had her in my arms as I walked down the trail. "Let's go." I said. Everyone followed. I walked past father. He looked at my shoulder then looked at me in the eyes. He gave a nod of respect. I continued walking until we made it to a clearing. I set her down against ah-un. Kagome walked up to me. "Can I help in any way?" She asked. "Sit with my sister. Be with her when she awakens. I can see to my wounds." I said. She nodded.

Two hours later she woke up. "Sesshomaru? Where are you?" She asked. I stood from the corner of camp. "I'm here sister." I said. Walking towards her. I then sat beside her. "I hurt you didn't I?" She asked me. I looked at father then back to my sister. "No you didn't. Uncles dead." I said. She teared up. "What about Nolan? Is he dead did you finish him off?" She asked me with tears running down her face. "Our uncle gave the real nightwolf a potion to make him look like the real Nolan. Nolan is with naraku as a captive." I said. She broke down and cried into my chest.

"I'm sorry I know you think crying is weak and you don't like hugs or anything but I can't handle it no more. I need you there for me brother! I miss him and I know I didn't tell you about him. I'm sorry brother!" She said as she continued to cry into my chest. My sister isn't weak she's one of the strongest people I have ever met. I looked at everyone. Everyone looked at me. Including inuyasha. I then turned to my sister. I hugged her while we sat there. "We'll rescue him and I'll except him. And so will inuyasha and father." I said.


	20. Chapter 20: Thank you naraku

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Inuyasha.

Katsumis POV

The next day we was up and moving. We had got a lead from a passerbyer that they saw naraku up north. So it was going to take about two days. But that was a day ago. Brother said we would get there tomorrow morning. Father said he has caught narakus scent. I was excited to see nolan. I knew I embarrassed brother on my little break down I felt awful for it. He said I didn't injure him either. My beast was in control so I wasn't sure. But I knew he was injured. Like last night I smelt blood coming from him. But I didn't push the issue.

Night was falling on us. "We'll set up camp here tonight." Sesshomaru said. We stopped. "Inuyasha I must speak to you alone." I said. "Alright follow me sister." Inuyasha said. I did. He stopped and turned to me. "I remember that week I traveled with you I could talk to you about anything. And I need to now." I said. "Okay go ahead." He said. I smelt an unwanted scent. "I actually should've called brother with us so father could protect the others." I said. "Wait here I'll go get Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he ran to go get him.

"Come on out naraku." I said. He did. "Not even your father could've picked up my scent." Naraku said. "Well I'm different." I said. "I know your just like me." He said. I icnored his comment. "Naraku, you and I both know you love to hear yourself speak. So just get to the point." I said Bitterly. "If you come with me now Nolan's life will be spared." Naraku said. "How do I even know he's alive?" I asked. "Kanna come here and show katsumi her lover." Naraku said. Not breaking eye contact with me. A girl with white clothes and hair came out with a mirror and showed me him. He had dirt in his hair and face. and his eyes were red. I was in shock. "He has lost himself to his beast about two months ago. I assume when you left. He has been in my care for nearly 150 years." He told me. "Fine take me to him now." I said. I smelled my brothers coming at full speed. When they showed up naraku grabbed me by my waist. I didn't struggle. We disappeared in his miasma.

"Katsumi! We'll save you!" Inuyasha yelled. Me and naraku traveled for an hour until we landed at his castle. "Don't worry you'll share a cell with your lover." Naraku said. He took me to a cell were Nolan was in the corner. I looked to my left and seen the hallway were I used to be held captive. Nolan brought my attention back to him when he slammed against the metal bars. "He probably thinks your lunch." Naraku said to me. "Ready?" Naraku asked me. I nodded. I opened the cell door and naraku pushed me in. He locked it behind me.

Nolan just looked at me with his red eyes. I was on one corner of the cell he was on the other. The cell was ten foot in length and width. I had only met Nolan's beast once. That was during love making that one night. Before I knew it Nolan had me pinned to the stone wall with his body. He had my arms pined above my head with one of his hands. He had his face in the crook of my neck smelling my scent And his other hand was on my left hip. He pulled his face from my neck And looked me in the eyes. I saw his red eyes. "Mate?" He asked me. I nodded. His eyes went from red to there beautiful light blue color. He was back to normal. I hugged him as he let go of my hands. Naraku saw the whole thing. Nolan wrapped his arms around me. "He didn't kill you like I thought he would. This isn't over!" Naraku said. "Thank you for giving my love back to me." I said to naraku. I never thought the day would come when i thanked him. naraku walked off. He was pissed.

Nolan turned to me. "Though I love you and have missed you very much. I refuse to make love to you in this disgusting cell." He said I giggled. "Why are you here my love?" Nolan asked me as he pulled back. "Naraku told me you were alive. Him and uncle found the rogue demon nightwolf and made him look and smell like you." I started crying. "I thought it was you. I didn't do anything with him but hugged him!" I cried. Nolan wrapped his arms around me. I stuck my head in the crook of his neck and cried even more. He sat us down so I was on his lap. My face was still in his neck.

"Is there anyone with you my love?" Nolan asked me as I continued to cry. I calmed down enough to speak. "My brother and his pack are coming for us." I said.


	21. Chapter 21: Love and freedom

DISCLAIMER: I don't own inuyasha

A/N: should I make a sequel? This story isnt close to being over but its not that far from the end. I also want to thank kissrose36 for the reviews they mean alot.

Sesshomarus POV

I saw naraku take katsumi I was beyond mad. I didn't blame inuyasha though. It wasn't his fault naraku took katsumi. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said to me. "It'll be fine inuyasha. We'll get her back." I said. I looked to the moon. It was a new moon and it just started to get dark. I started walking when I saw a light flash behind me. I turned to see a human inuyasha with his hand on his sword hilt. "Don't concern yourself inuyasha. When I kill you soon enough it will be as your half demon self. I wouldn't stoop so low. Now let's return to camp." I said. Inuyasha followed. "Um thanks." He said to me. He then walked up beside me. "Hey asshole." Inuyasha asked. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. I kept telling myself. "What human?" I asked just to make him mad. "Why do you hate me so much?" He asked me. "Because your a half breed. Why else?" I asked. Inuyasha did not respond.

We returned back to camp. "Father take ah-un, jaken, rin, and the fox kit to the castle. When we get to katsumi we will have a fight on our hands. We leave upon your return." I said. There was some complaint from jaken but they left eventually. The battle to get my sister back would be hard. Naraku would have guards ready for battle. Me, father, inuyasha, kagome, the slayer, and the monk were all going to be in that battle. The next morning father returned and we headed out.

Katsumis POV

An hour later naraku walked back in with some pretty woman with white hair. She walk close to me and Nolan but didn't get in the cell. "This is tsubaki." Naraku said. My eyes widened. "The dark priestess?" I asked. Naraku nodded with a smirk. Tsubaki started chanting something then stopped. She Chanted again then stopped. I felt a sharp pain in my head. I fell on the cold floor. Nolan was at my side instantly.

"What did you do to her wench?!" Nolan asked. Tsubaki laughed. I was still on the floor in pain. "I placed two curses on her. The first is she turns into a half demon for one full week every moon. The second is she will die when naraku does. If not sooner." Tsubaki said with a laugh. I heard though. The pain finally stopped I just laid there.

"NO! give the curse to me instead!" Nolan yelled. "Ha, once the curse is given it cannot be taken away." Tsubaki said. "Katsumi, come with me." Naraku commanded. I stood. "What are you doing?!" Nolan asked. "Keeping you safe." I said. "No." Nolan said. I was already out of the cell. "Come with me bitch." Naraku said as he grabbed me by my arm. I turned at looked at Nolan as I walked away I wanted one more look at him before I died.

I was pushed into a room that had the boy known as kohaku. "You will be much like him." Naraku said. I had a jewel shard in my neck. After that I sat there with kohaku until narakus enemies arrived. I was going to be controlled until my death at my friends and families hands. Naraku had full control. The next morning I heard an explosion near by. It was like I didn't have control of my body but I could still see and think. The explosion was on the side of the castle near Nolan's cell. Nolan escaped out of the castle and went to my family.

Nolan's POV

I saw the side of the cell wall explode. I took that as my chance to escape. I jumped and landed on the ground. I saw a strange group of people fighting narakus army and incarnations. I saw kats brother. Shit. He then saw me and flashed to me. He had his hand around my neck as I was slightly lifted in the air. I couldn't breathe well. "Where is my sister?" He asked. "Lord Sesshomaru, she is with naraku somewhere in the castle. I couldn't get to her." I choked out. "Then help us to get to her. You already have my respect. Don't lose it." He said to me. I turned and saw a wolf demon kicking and punching. Weak.

We all fought and killed for an hour. Narakus incarnations had all escaped except hakidoshi. We killed him. Seconds later Kat and kohaku came out. Naraku was controlling them both. "Kohaku!" The slayer yelled.

Sesshomarus POV

We had been fighting all day. It was now night. I look to my Left in the sky and see a red cresent moon. No! I won't lose her. "No one will kill her understand?" I said. Everyone nodded. We fought her and kohaku for hours. Father stood beside me. "Son we can't avoid what comes." He said. "I won't let her die." I said. Naraku showed up behind them both. "You all will love what happens next." Naraku said. Naraku put both hands in front of him facing katsumi and kohaku. Naraku pulled the jewel shards from koga, kohaku, and katsumi. When he pulled them from kohaku and katsumis neck the fell to the ground dead. Koga was fine.

Naraku how held a complete jewel.


	22. Chapter 22: Wanted retribution

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha.

Nolan's POV

I ran to her. Naraku was gone. I ran to Kat. The slayer ran to the boy. When I got to Kat I was crushed. I for once in my life cried. I got down on my knees next to Kat and she wouldn't move. I leaned her up against me. "Kat, kat please come back to me." I cried. I didn't care about my pride. I would've given it up for her anyways. I looked to my left and saw Sesshomaru with tensaiga. Its like he was looking for something he couldn't find. He moved on to kohaku. He revived him easily. A priestess looking girl ran to me. "This is her necklace she can be revived with it. Use it." She said handing me the necklace. I put it around kats neck and it started to glow. But faded quickly. "What is happening?! Why is she not revived?" Inutaisho roared. I cried. I punched the ground a few times. Inuyasha teared up. And Sesshomaru just stood there in shock. "Kat my love please wake up." I said. Kohaku crawled over to me and her. And just sat there.

We spent the next hour mourning over Kat before we had to bury her. I couldn't stop crying. Inutaisho dug the grave. Everyone cried except Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They refused. Sesshomaru and inutaisho placed katsumi in her grave. They had koga go get the pink rock from the panther battle. That was five miles away. They placed it over were they buried her.

"Katsumi, beloved daughter ,sister,friend, and loving mate." I said out loud. Kagome added the mate part with these things she calls markers. "Naraku will pay." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Sesshomarus POV

I failed her! She died and I couldn't save her! Why?! How could I fail my own sister?! "Let's move out." I said sounding sadder then I ment. I will kill naraku. I turned and looked at her grave one last time. Yes she will be avenged. Even if I have to revive naraku to kill him again. We walked for a few miles. It was me, father, Inuyasha, the monk, the slayer, kagome, and koga. We sat up camp.

We all sat around the fire. "ha, do you guys remember the time when we first met katsumi and she said she was going to kick Inuyashas ass Even though she was hurting. And you sat Inuyasha cause he also challenged her?" The monk asked kagome. Everyone laughed but me. "Hey koga what about the time she kicked your ass" kagome said to koga. Everyone laughed again the stories went on and on until it was just me and Nolan awake. "Had my sister not died you'd still be pack to me and my father with or without being my sisters mate." I said to him. "Thank you lord Sesshomaru." I nodded.

The next morning we were up and moving. We followes narakus scent for ten days. Koga left. And father went to go check on the little ones. Totosai just now showed up on his flying cow. Everyone including me turned to him. "Sesshomaru, I've came to see you." He said. Why me. He's lucky I don't kill him. "As you can tell tensaiga has been bothered. It has understood the change in your heart. Your sister has died. I send my apologies. Let's reforge tensaiga into a weapon." He said. My change in heart? I guess we'll see where this goes. I agreed.

The next day.

My allies stood behind me. Father was back. "Slay the demon coming at you." Totosai told me. "Meido Zangetsua." I said. Tensaiga sent a path for the demon to take into the underworld by cutting it in half. Maybe this is the key to destroy naraku. Totosai left and we continued on our way. I will have to learn more about this technique. My sister died and honorable death. I will always love my sister she was my sister and Best friend.


End file.
